Some of commercially available decodable indicia reading and decoding systems (portable and stationary data terminals, and other data collection systems) include a digital color camera and a dedicated monochrome image sensor intended for bar code reading. However, such systems lack the image sensor selection functionality for performing decodable indicia reading.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a system and method for selecting an image sensor for decodable indicia reading.